Sometimes you don't need wings to fly
by jennaravenrose
Summary: When a routine scouting mission on a new world doesn't quite go as planned. Exactly how do you deal with the aftermath when its a person. Kirk's solution bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You don't need wings to fly

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Fandom: Star trek 2009/ into darkness

Rating: mature

She walked back to the well carrying the empty bucket. Being careful to remain on the path or rather the thin line of metal that ran down the road. It connected to the myriad of other lines that enabled her and the other women to move about. Not that it was really moving about since the lines were tied to the power grids that only were present in civilized areas. Meaning of course towns and the highways were the only place one could go.

The corresponding metal band around her left ankle, made sure she would never stray from the approved paths the elders had set out for the nearly three thousand or so women like her in this town. One of the guards from the wall moved past her and she stepped aside as far as she could so he could pass her. She let out a sigh of relief that he paid her no heed.

She was almost of age and would soon have to start worrying about a husband acquiring her. She shuddered at the thought and vowed she would start moving the heavier furniture nearer to the door. She wished they would allow her a blade so she could at least defend herself . She just hated this part of their culture. Just the idea that some random man could decide he wanted her as a wife and just take her, was just so wrong on so many levels. It never failed to infuriate then depress her.

She reached her house and handed the bucket to another girl going out of the door to refill them. The cook pointed her in the direction of some vegetables that needed chopping for the evening meal. She picked up the discarded knife and started chopping. Her hands moving in a well rehearsed rhythm that did not really require her concentration.

She would have to check on Nagara tonight, she was close to her laying in time and Lord Herold would only let members of his own house near her, least she escape before the babe was born. It was important that she have the child in her new husbands abode so his claim would be strengthened enough to be unbreakable by her family.

If she somehow managed to get back to them before the babe came her family could claim it and invalidate the marriage.

"Ali are you wake dreaming again girl ? You will cut off one of your digits one day lass , pay attention a healer needs her fingers" said Jerilla.

Ali smirked at the old woman, she had been chiding her for as long as she could remember, and Ali had not cut herself yet.

"I am watching where my fingers are Jery, contrary to popular opinion I am capable of doing two things at once" said Ali

Teasing the woman back in the same tone. The woman was filling a bowl while she talked. She set a spoon in it.

"Here take this to Nagara, she was not up to midday sup and check on her while your at it, since your so skilled" said Jery .

Ali took the proffered bowl gave the woman a wry look and left the kitchen carrying the bowl. She did not miss the worried look Jery gave her as she left. If Jery had her way Ali would be hiding in her cellar at night. Just to make sure she didn't end up with a brute of a man like Jery's sister Halia did. Frowning she added sweet spice to the stew.

Ali was too nice of a person to be cowed like that, the last thing Jery wanted to see was that girl looking like a whipped dog.

Ali slowly climbed the stairs, one hand holding the bowl and the other her skirts so she could walk. She entered the corridor after the long arduous climb and walked towards the only door with a guard. The long scar, going from under his eye on the right side to his chin, marked him as one of the aveda, a eunuch and the only type of soldier suitable for such a duty.

The guard nodded towards her and unlocked the door to allow her entrance. Ali noted absently if not for the scar and missing equipment, he was handsome enough to make a descent looking husband. The door closed with a solid clank and Ali moved forward towards the small woman huddled on the bed. She had been crying again and Ali rolled her eyes in irritation.

Her father was not really that bad of a man. He rarely punished his daughter's unnecessarily and she was sure the rumor about her grandmother was just that, a rumor. Someone wouldn't really wall their wife up in a tower if she produced only daughters would they?

"Nagara I have brought you something to eat" said Ali

She moved forward and set down the bowl.

"I don't want it go away" said Nagara

Ali snorted she had heard this same stubborn rhetoric when the woman had first gotten here, to be honest it was getting tiresome. Ali did have to give the girl credit, she had almost escaped several times. She was a stubborn one that was for sure but the babe inside her needed to eat.

Ali smoothed her skirts, tucked her wings more firmly back behind her and moved forward. Ali stopped beside the young woman's bed. The girl remained stubbornly staring at her knees which were tucked up in a position that could not have been comfortable with her belly as huge as it was.

"Nagara please, you are only doing yourself a disservice, if my lord finds out you have been purposely starving yourself or his son, who do you think he will punish?" said Ali

The girl glanced up long enough to glare at her in anger. Ali did not like having to remind the woman of the hostage but surely she valued her serving woman's life, enough that she would prevent her torture by behaving somewhat.

"How do I know she is not dead already?" said Nagara

Ali hesitated she wasn't sure if the older woman was still alive.

"She certainly will not be for long, if you continue down this vein" said Ali

The girl's answering glare, told Ali that the woman would gladly murder them all in their beds if she were free. Ali silently resolved to sleep in the stables tonight or at least block her door. Ali folded her arms and glared back. It was a silent trial of wills that lasted for only a few minutes, the girl lost and reached for the bowl.

Ali silently stood there with her arms folded and watched the girl eat.

"You know they will be coming for you soon" said Nagara

She broke off a piece of the roll, that was stuck in the cheese on top of the bowls surface.

"A bright pretty young thing like you, I'd wager there will be fights over who takes you" said Nagara

Ali tried not to flinch from her words. The girl always baited her like this. Somedays she got lucky though and the barbs struck home. Ali didn't like the idea of bloodshed, over her even less, but the girl was probably right. Boys had started to follow her movements and she knew what followed.

"I hope when he does he's a right sorry bastard who treats you worse than a cur" said Nagara

Ali narrowed her eyes at the woman, such animosity was uncalled for. Ali's eyes landed on the bruise decorating the other woman's cheek.

"And I hope my father's hand finds you every time you open that foul mouth of yours, perhaps then you will learn some manners. At the very least we will have peace while it mends" said Ali

Nagara gasped and started to drop the now empty bowl. Ali scooped it up before it hit the comforter. "Why.. you little!" said Nagara

She stood and tried to approach Ali. The chain tethering her to the bed prevented her from going much farther than the edge of the dais. Ali stepped back beyond her reach, the girl was known for trying to throw punches.

"I will tell my father both you and the babe are well, if you need anything just scream" said Ali

She turned on heel and strode for the door.

"Someday this will be you, you know" said Nagara

Ali paused in the doorway.

"Not if I can help it" said Ali and she left the room.

The guard locked the door and Ali walked the bowl back downstairs. She shoved the bowl in the dishwater as she walked back into the room.

"So how is milady? As charming as ever I see" said Jery

Ali chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I just wish she would accept it already, it's not as if we have mistreated her" said Ali

Jery gave her a worried look.

"Do not be so harsh on the lass, the south has different rules" said Jery

"Different rules?" said Ali

"Yes, apparently the women there have rights and go about untethered" said Jery

Ali scoffed in disbelief.

"Where did you hear that rubbish?" said Ali

Jery smirked

"From one of me boys they're in the merchants, sees all kinds of amazing places he does" said Jery

She ended the statement with a wist-filled sigh that Ali shared. Seeing far off exotic shores sounded like fun and she wished she could go. Jery put her arm around her shoulder.

"You know my boy does not have a wife yet, if an enterprising young lass were smart, she would arrange to get captured by the man she wants" said Jery

Ali blushed, all of Jery's son's were very attractive, well bred young men, who she honestly would not mind being tied to. Jery had never borne any marks on her from punishment that Ali was aware of. So her son's must have been raised decent too right. Ali sighed all this worry was giving her a headache. Jery sensed her distress and patted her affectionately.

"If you want, I can suggest it to them" said Jery

Ali smirked at the woman.

"Thank you Jery" said Ali

She didn't want to admit it but the girl's words had gotten to her this time.

Spock frowned at the tricorder in his hands. The readings were all wrong. He adjusted for the magnetic interference again and glanced towards the building across the street from him. What ever was giving off those readings was in that building. He recorded the sign beside the door for Uhura's later analysis and walked towards the building.

He climbed the stone steps and absently noted the threads of metal running through them. He paused for a moment and observed. Taking particular note that the females of the species would walk only where these lines existed. He wondered why but shoved the mystery to the back of his mind for later concern. He climbed the steps and stopped. A man was standing at the door collecting what looked like metal. He frowned again and approached the man

"That'll be three Descats" said the man

"What is a Descat?" said Spock

The small being frowned at him.

"If you don't know, then you obviously don't have any" said the man

He turned away from Spock and took another man's metal bits. Spock raised an eyebrow at the creature's rudeness. Currency, Spock's mind instantly supplied and he instantly wanted to berate himself. It was such a rookie mistake, of course a primitive world would not have evolved past the use of currency yet.

He stepped behind a statue and tapped his com.

"Spock to enterprise, I have located the source. It is in a structure a few clicks ahead of my current location. It appears to be some sort of museum. I seem to have miscalculated and did not bring any of the local currency any suggestions" said Spock

Spock frowned Kirk would never let him live this one down, in fact he could almost see them laughing at his expense.

"Spock be advised, there is an alternative entrance to your location about twenty clicks down the right side of the building" said Uhura's calm voice.

She did sound irritated so he could ascertain his earlier assessment had been accurate. He walked down the stairs and a ways down the street, then darted into an alleyway. He found the door easily but had to use his phaser on the lock.

"Stop right there sir or we will shoot" said one of the natives.

Spock firmly suppressed the urge to groan and turned towards the newcomers. They wore uniforms identifying them as the local law enforcement. He could stun them and complete his mission but odds were, the one at the edge would fall out of the alley when he was hit.

That would seriously compromise his position and most likely draw more officers. He raised his hands in surrender. He thanked Surek that Kirk was not with him.

She grabbed her pillows and blankets. Walked down the hallway and climbed the stairs. Behind her the other two midwives struggled with their own bedding. They would be bunkering down in the hall until the babe was here, per her fathers orders. She found a nice spot by the window in a direct line for the restroom and arranged her bedding.

The other two wordlessly did the same. They were given orders, that they were not to disturb the woman, not that Ali would want to. She just hoped the woman would hurry up and spit out the babe already. Ali glanced at the door and one of the other girls caught her eye. The other girl mouthed a derogatory term for the woman behind the door, that would have earned her the lash had she said it out loud, fortunately for her Ali shared her assessment.

She sighed, she was certainly not looking forward to when he finally let Nagara out of that room. The woman was a menace and honestly if she hadn't been pretty, father would have overlooked her in a heartbeat. Ali slid under her blankets and the other two women did the same.

They had no idea when Nagara would wake in the throes of labor, so they decided they should get some sleep now. Ali knew no one would be stupid enough to interfere for the ladies' laying in, not if they didn't plan on incurring the lords wrath.

Spock frowned at the blank walls of his cell. It was cold in this little room not that he would acknowledge the physical discomfort but being forced to strip to his undergarments was not conductive to maintaining body heat. His com and phaser were somewhere out in the other room and by the chrono on the wall he had a few more hours before the enterprise would miss his report and come looking.

He briefly closed his eyes and tried to slip into the meditation trance once more.

Ali was out of it when she heard the moan. She rolled over and listened to the others snore for a few more seconds and then she heard it again. Ali sighed and sat up, she tapped the other girl and she stirred. She turned over and gave Ali a questioning look. She nodded and the girl turned over and tapped the other one.

Ali climbed to he feet and approached the guard at the door. He looked up and she nodded towards the door, just about the time another moan came from within. He nodded and silently unlocked the door. Ali walked in with the other two trailing behind her. Nagara was curled up on the floor moaning in pain. Ali approached and knelt beside her.

"Nagara I'm here to help, please let me see" said Ali

"No, go away please just let me die, please go away" said Nagara

Ali ignored her ranting, the first timers were always like this . Ali reached her hand out and touched her stomach. Energy roiled under her fingertips, yeah it was time and by the state she was in it would be a fast one.

"Fetch Talesn, it will be tonight" said Ali

One of the girls nodded and went to fetch her father's overseer.

Propriety demanded that the overseer contacted his lordship about anything important and as women it was not their place to tell her father what was important. His lordship had been waiting for this birth though so the message would more than likely be passed on.

While the one girl left to make the proper notifications they helped Nagara back into the bed. They just got her propped against the pillows when another wave of pain doubled the woman over . Ali started counting the time between contractions while the other girl fetched the supplies they would need to deliver the child. Ali ignored the woman's moans of pain.

"Please you have to get me out of here please" said Nagara

Ali frowned because the woman threw off her count with her pleading.

"And go where, woman your babe is coming now you wouldn't make it three feet" said Ali

The woman responded with sobs and for just a few minutes Ali pitied her. Her father never loved any of the women he took to wife. She honestly did not think the man had it in him to love another person and this woman did not want to be here.

None of them ever had not even Ali's mother. The woman opened her mouth to reply and it was cut off with a gasp and scream. The one girl came back with the supplies at the same time the one acting as a messenger did as well.

"He will be up shortly, we are to let him know the second it arrives" said the messenger.

"How far are they?' said the other girl.

"She is at seven, I need to open the pod" said Ali

The other girl nodded and handed Ali the scalpel.

"Hold her" said Ali

"Should we get the guard?" said the messenger

Ali looked up at them both then at Nagara

"No, she knows better than to move now" said Ali

She knelt in between the woman's legs and started cutting away the protective barrier that would keep the child from being injured while in the womb. Nagara wisely froze and let her do her work without protest.

Spock was frowning again the time for his report had come and gone but still no word from the enterprise. He was starting to get worried that Kirk may have stranded him this time. If so he may need to escape, complete his mission, then head for the rendezvous site and set up the emergency beacon. First he would need to get out of this cage.

"Push Nagara, come on push I can see the head" said Ali

"Just a bit farther now" encouraged the other girls

Nagara screamed and then ranted obscenities at everyone and everything, then heaved with all her might. The child's head came free with a popping noise followed by its shoulder. Ali guided it the rest of the way out and handed the child off to the other waiting girl. She cleaned him off and made sure his lungs worked. A piecing scream filled the night and Ali motioned for the messenger to fetch the overseer.

He came in and Ali left the other girl to deal with the passing of the pod.

"Well?" said the overseer

"You may tell his lordship that it is a healthy baby boy" said Ali

The overseer smiled and gave a short sigh of relief.

"I will send others to attend her. You have earned your rest, you may use the bathing hall today" said the man

He walked out of the door on his way to deliver the good news

"My babe" said Nagara, holding out her hands for the child

Ali sat on the bed and carefully handed her the bundled child. She watched Nagara as she put the babe to her breast to feed. They couldn't leave the woman until there relief showed up.

The sound of heels on the door-frame had Ali turning towards the door. She froze in shock she had been expecting the overseer not his lordship. She quickly averted her eyes and vacated her spot. She took her position next to the other two girls, who were already in the same position.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Nagara. The girl was trembling and looked frightened. Her father ignored the woman's reaction and pulled down the cloth to reveal the babies face. He smiled an actual genuine smile.

"You may dine in the hall tonight, welcome to my clan" he said then rose

Ali watched his feet as he walked towards the door.

"You have done your house proud you may go" said the lord

The other two women backed out of the room

"Alisande take the babe to the nursery, then you may go as well, you have done well my daughter" said the lord.

Ali gasped he called her daughter. She partially looked up nodded her head in the affirmative and moved towards the woman on the bed.

"No, no you can't take him, he's mine,no" said Nagara

Ali hesitated and looked towards her father. Nagara cowered back but did not relinquish her grip on the baby.

"Nagara give the babe to my daughter " said the lord.

Nagara stubbornly shook her head no. Her father motioned the guards at the door inside

"Please no, just a little longer please" said Nagara

Ali's chest clenched in sympathy but new mothers could be dangerous to their newborns especially those like Nagara. The lord motioned towards the guards and they grabbed a hold of Nagara. Ali heard the first slap and looked away in shame.

She could not believe she had been so cruel, as to wish this kind of punishment on another. One of the guards handed Ali the infant and Ali fled the room as quick as she could safely go. Wanting more than anything to blot out those screams and slapping sounds.

She handed the babe off to the nursery staff and went to gather her things for a bath. She was shaking with fatigue and stress. She gathered her things and headed for the bathing room. Hoping a nice hot bath would sooth her frazzled nerves along with her body.

She didn't see the man following her. She walked into the bath and found it pleasantly deserted. There was evidence that it had recently been used though. Ali stripped out of her soiled gown and undergarments, she started down the steps and reached for her hairpins.

A solid arm wrapped around her torso and she reacted. Quickly pulling her hair pin free she stabbed it in the general direction of her attacker's face. He screamed and fell backwards. Ali scrambled out of the water and grabbed her robe.

She had the sense to tie it as guards rushed in but Ali was too shocked to care. After getting a good look at her attacker she blanched in horror.

The prince, I stabbed the crown prince in the eye.

A small part of her mind whimpered in fear because she was so screwed right now. The guards took her into custody and led her to the dungeon. Her father would never forgive this he could not afford to. The prince would demand her blood and her father would give it to him.

Spock cursed in Vulcan as the stubborn lock refused to yield to his rudimentary lock pick skills. The door at the end of the hall opened and Spock quickly tucked his tools away. They were leading a female between them and she appeared to only be wearing a robe.

Curious Spock watched as they deposited her in the adjoining cell and left her there. She seemed disinclined to speak to him, so Spock just watched her. What looked like tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks. He noted that humans had the same reaction when upset and figured it was due to her incarceration.

It was the first time he had really taken the time to observe the female of the species. The pale pearlesce quality to their skin was more pronounced in females. They were humanoid in manner their society was reminiscent of the industrial revolution stage and their language sounded a lot like Scottish Gaelic, circa earth's seventeenth century he was certain.

She was tinier than the male counterparts, that tended to get rather broad shouldered with narrow hips. The females had generous curves or at least this one did. He frowned he should not be thinking of some random female in this manner, he had Nyota to satisfy those urges and he was far from experiencing pon far.

Her hair fell in generous waves down her shoulder and back stopping at the point just above her elbows. It was a strange blend of blue white and lavender. Her ears resembled a Vulcan and her facial features were a bit angular. He could tell she was of mixed blood because the majority of her facial features were more human than some of the others he had seen. She was currently staring off into space. He wondered if she was in shock or if that spot on the wall was simply fascinating. She shifted on the small bench and he noted the bracelet on her ankle. It was similar to others he had seen around town.

His hand itched for his tricorder. He wanted so badly to scan that bit of metal on her leg. He had a theory he wanted to confirm or dispute in his head about those bands. She shifted again wrapping the small robe around her tighter. He noted it left her thighs bare and reluctantly tore his gaze away. Instead he focused on what looked like a pair of wings adhered to her back.

"It is rude to stare" she said


	2. Chapter 2

Wings2

Spock raised his eyebrow at her in surprise. He was not being rude was he? Perhaps he had committed some cultural faux pas. They knew so precious little about the natives or the culture. In fact he was just here to ascertain why the ships scans were picking up what looked like a dilithium warp drive core. As far as star fleet knew this planet was prewarp.

If he had only managed to get in that building the mystery would have been solved. For a moment he considered asking the girl but then reconsidered when he thought about having to explain his curiosity. Vulcans were horrible liars and he was no exception.

"My apologies I had not realized I was being rude, I was simply observing you" said Spock.

She tilted her head sideways and observed him. Her gaze gave nothing away and he had to barely restrain the urge to squirm under its frank regard. Instead he focused on her eyes and tried to assertion their actual color.

So far he was of mind to simply classify them as a myriad of colors ranging from orange to lavender. They reminded him of a sunset on earth. Was sunset even considered a color?, he mused.

"What is so amusing?" she said

She sounded slightly irritated by her tone, it was the same one Nyota employed when he irritated her. So he assumed she was likewise irritated. His knowledge of her species or the female gender being what it was his best guess was all he could surmise.

"Your eyes, they remind me of home" he said

She frowned his answer clearly confused her. Home, what kind of home matched the colors of her eyes? She could think of no vegetation that would account for his answer. He was an odd one though perhaps he was from the south. They were said to be odd. Jery always was going on about how exotic a place it was but those always struck her as fanciful stories. Now she would never hear any of them again.

She silently cursed the prince for sneaking into her bath in the first place. The door at the end of the hall opened and the sound of booted feet was heard on the floor. She gazed at the floor but they stopped in front of his cell. She looked up at the visitors through her eye lashes.

A judge and two guards stood there. His trial then. She wisely kept her mouth shut. Would her father even come to see her or would some nameless judge handle this?

"Citizen it has been determined by your possessions that you are a spy from the south, your sentence is death" said the judge.

Spock's mouth dropped in shock. This was most illogical. A spy from the south? Wait did he say death? The man did not even give him time to respond and he stopped in front of the girl's cell.

"Citizen Alisande you have been found guilty of high treason, the sentence is death" said the man

Ali's heart fell and she almost burst into tears. Not even a chance to defend her actions, hell she couldn't even demand trial by combat. The man never gave her a chance to reply and she watched him walk away, lifting her head in defiance. Her last hours would not be spent staring at the ground. The door clicked shut and all the defiance left her. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed. This was it she would die tomorrow and so would the man next to her.

She heard him slump to his bench in shock. Perhaps Jery had been right, maybe they did do things different in the south. Well at least they didn't say torture first, she mused darkly. She fell asleep curled in that position and Spock attempted to do the same. After he tried again to pick the lock and failed miserably.

The first rays of the sun filtered through the window and he frowned. How could these natives stand all this red. The sound of booted feet and the soft pad of sandals woke Ali from her slumber. Jery was standing there carrying one of her finest dresses. The woman's eyes were red rimmed from weeping no doubt.

The guard opened her cell and ushered Jery inside. The woman came forward and placed her back to the two men to block their view while her mistress changed. Ali numbly threaded her arms through the silky fabric. This was one of her finest dancing dresses. The embroidery on the sleeves she had done herself, she loved the color though nothing in their world shared its deep azure hue. Jery was crying again

"Oh Lass!" said the woman and Ali folded the woman into a hug.

"Finish training Siela for me, she has the gift and can you tell your boy that she would make a good wife for him" said Ali

The older woman nodded because she was too upset to talk. The guard cleared his throat. Jery kissed her forehead in a gesture that clearly meant goodbye and I love you in the same move. Ali squeezed the woman one last time and the guard led her away. Another guard came in after her carrying the man's garments and Ali averted her gaze. So he could change because he had no servant to block his view.

Spock smoothed his uniform shirt down and smirked. They had left his com badge still pined to his shirt. All it would take was a brush of his fingertips to activate it. Two more guards gathered outside of his cell. He brushed it and covered the move by dusting a bit of dirt from his lapel. If he didn't hit it again in the next second or so it would automatically activate the tracking beacon.

The guards opened his cell and he held his hands out for the manacles. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as they did the same to the woman. They led him out of the cell first followed by the group escorting the girl. He could tell she was terrified but was hiding it well.

He silently approved of her control. Few beings would have the self control not to weep when being led to their execution. They led them both to a waiting cart and he climbed inside. Any time now he chided Kirk mentally. The girl sat beside him in the small cart.

There were crowds gathering and following the small cart as it pulled away. Great that complicates things somewhat. He could think of no way Kirk could beam them to safety without compromising the prime directive. He leaned his head back against the bars and found the woman staring at him. He stared back at her.

"I thought you said it was rude to stare" said Spock

She smiled at him and it lifted his spirits somewhat despite their predicament. The small wagon was rolling out of town and he watched the girl watch the landscape. Her forehead creased in worry. He longed to reassure her that his crew would see to it they did not die but he could make no such promises to do so would be irrational at best. Truthfully he could see no way that they would survive this so he was readying himself for the worst.

"I never even got to know his name" said Ali

That broke what precious little concentration he had gained and he turned toward his companion. "Who's name?" said Spock

The girl looked at her hands for a moment.

"My brother's I helped deliver him yester eve" said Ali

Spock frowned this girl didn't look old enough to be a doctor.

"You are a doctor?" he said

She shook her head no with a laugh

"Oh heavens no, I'm a midwife" she snorted in disbelief.

He must really be from the south if he thought that.

"Why do you find the suggestion humorous?" said Spock

She gave him a wry look.

"You really aren't from around here are you?" said Ali

He frowned in confusion.

"No clearly I am not" said Spock

"Women don't become anything here but wives or mothers, the only reason I was trained as a midwife is because healers are forbidden to touch members of the opposite sex" said Ali

She said it matter of factually as if he should know this already, which in her opinion he should.

"Would it not make more sense logically, if the women were trained as healers?" said Spock

What the girl was saying made no sense,if what she was saying was true. An entire segment of the population was not receiving proper medical care. She tilted her head and stared at him in shock. She had the same theory a long time ago and had started to incorporate more than midwifery into her teachings.

"Yes it would but women have no real rights here" said Ali

"Not even to an education?" said Spock.

"To what purpose does it serve to teach the bird it inhabits a cage?" said Ali

The man had sounded shocked and Ali wondered why, was the south really that different? She shook her head no. Her people wouldn't even let their females walk free. Why would they trust them with an education? He was frowning clearly the answer displeased him for some reason.

He seemed the type of man to hold education in great importance, a small part of her wondered if he would have made a good husband. He was staring out over the landscape.

"Where are we heading?" said Spock

She tilted her head and regarded the scenery.

"If I had to hazard a guess it would be the valley of fire" said Ali

He turned back towards her clearly worried by her response.

"Why do they call it the Valley of fire?" said Spock

She frowned again momentarily lost in a painful memory.

"Because it fills with fire" said Ali

Spock's insides clenched in a sensation that he instantly classified as fear. Then he shoved it back down, the girl wasn't afraid and he would not disgrace his people by showing such base emotions.

"I do not believe we were properly introduced, I am Spock" he said

Her gaze flickered back to his and she smiled at him. For a spy he had good manners, perhaps he was high born in the south. Spock was an unusual name though it sounded like an cooking utensil not a name.

"Alisande, formally Lady Alisande I guess by now" said Ali

"Formally?" said Spock

She nodded

"My father will have denounced me by now, it is what happens to most traitors" said Ali

Spock was frowning again.

"What did you do? If you do not mind my asking?" said Spock

She smiled that little half smile again.

"I stabbed the crown prince in the eye when he tried to claim me" said Ali

She shrugged it off there was no reason to deny it, she had done so, that at least was truth.

"Claim you?" said Spock

He sounded confused again .

She nodded

"In my bath, yes" said Ali

She watched his jaw tighten briefly, the only indicator that he was angry that she could see. This man had some serious self control.

"And for this they claim you are a traitor?" said Spock

She nodded because he was slightly scaring her. He suddenly looked away and she watched the tension slowly leave him. The wagon was slowing down and Ali looked at the sky. It was still barely morning, she supposed they were giving the guards enough time to secure them and move clear. The cart stopped and the doors were opened. The guard helped her down and Spock walked down on his own. Ali was staring down at the valley below.

The floor and walls were sparkling even in this dim light. From this distance she could clearly see the kings pyre. The great big white stone structure that held aloft the bodies of their fallen kings until the noon day sun lit the valley with light and fire. The guards led them down the small path and she could see people gathering along the ridge to watch.

Or at least they would until the light burned their eyes and they had to turn away. She strained her eyes trying to pick out her father in that crowd. She stumbled because she was not watching the path and Spock caught her.

"Thank you" she said.

Just because one is about to die does not mean manners should be forsaken. The guards rushed them up the dais and she watched as they secured Spock to the chains waiting there. She noted absently they were black with soot as the guard fastened hers.

She looked up at the structure above their heads as the guards scurried away. A stone lattice work bower was above their heads, designed to hold the remains of their kings long ago. She supposed they were trying to make some sort of symbolic statement.

"This floor is quartz" said Spock

She shook her head no.

"Diamond actually as are the walls" said Ali

Spock's eyes widened, he did a quick mental calculation using the trajectory of the walls and the sun's zenith.

"It's a natural laser" he said

He sounded vaguely impressed and Ali wondered if he was losing it in his last moments. She did not know what a laser was but she knew they were at the heart of it. This was really going to hurt.

"This is not good" said Spock

He must have realized that too.

"It is not meant to be for us" said Ali

Any day now, Spock thought. He was definitely not ready to die today and this way promised to be most unpleasant. Ali looked towards the ridge and narrowed her eyes. She could just pick out the king's banner which would make the man in front of it the king no doubt. One of them wore an eye-patch and she chuckled darkly.

Served the ass right from what she had heard of the man he was a sadist anyways. She was better off dead than wed to that. Her father stood beside them and Nagara stood to his side and behind him. She was holding the baby. Ali was too far away to see the damage her father wrought on the poor woman. She would have liked to make peace with the woman at least but she would never get that chance.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pole. She whispered a soft prayer to the gods that it would be swift. Spock was saying a prayer of his own that Kirk would do another of his defiant actions and rescue them. Kirk paced the bridge.

"I heaave vound them sir" said Chekov

"Where?" said Kirk

He leaned over the young man and stared at his readings.

"Sir his emergency beacon just activated" said Uhura

She sounded worried and Kirk could guess why. He still had no idea what she saw in that cold fish that she didn't see in him.

"Track it" said Kirk

Uhura probably already was but it still made him feel better to say it.

"Found him sir, he's moving slowly towards the south, shall I have him beamed aboard?" said Uhura The hope in her voice was very clear.

"Negative, lets see where he is exactly, wouldn't do if he were driving a vehicle or something" said Kirk

Truthfully he wanted his first officer to stew a bit. Let him worry about being stranded for just a little bit. He'd pull him out of the fire at the last minute like he always did but it wouldn't hurt to scare him a little.

The sun was slowly rising and Ali could see the edge of the valley was already getting brighter by the minute. It was starting to get noticeably warmer and sweat was starting to trickle down her neck.

"It would help if you do not stare into it" said Spock.

Ali turned slightly away. She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea would she really want to see her flesh blister and burn? The sun climbed steadily higher and Ali was sweating in earnest now and her skin was starting to burn from sun exposure.

The front of her dress was now soaked, as was his shirt. The stone beneath them was getting steadily warmer and Ali raised her legs, so only small parts of her skin were touching the ground. She closed her eyes and prayed again. The smell of smoke had her opening her eyes. Her hem was on fire or at least scorching. She rubbed the spot with her leg in an effort to put it out. Her leg touched the buckles on her shoes and she yelped because it burned her.

"Oh gods!" she whispered

The heat was starting to get to her. She hoped she passed out before the true burning began. She didn't want to feel it when it happened.

"Sir I have found him" said Uhura

"Put it on visual" said Kirk

Chekov immediately complied and Kirk stepped back when the screen blinded him. The viewer compensated for the increased light. They could clearly see what looked like two people sitting below a platform.

"What the.. where are they?" said Kirk

"They are in the middle ov that sir, it appears to be a valley composed entirely of carbon crystal" said Chekov

Kirk frowned carbon crystal that name sounded familiar.

"Diamond" said Uhura

She sounded irritated.

"Captain ve need to get them out of there the carbon will focus the sun like a laser" said Chekov "Them?" said Kirk

"I am picking up a secondary life sign at his location" said Uhura, again in the irritated voice.

"Can you give me audio?" said Kirk

Spock was focusing on the girl because it was the only place he could look without being blinded. She was terrified now and her skin was blistering in places. She was openly crying now and he leaned closer. She was close enough to him he could break her neck and give her a swift death, but that would leave him to die alone. He wrapped his arms around her as best he could with them being secured above his head.

"Just close your eyes, it'll be over soon" he said softly.

The sun climbed higher and every surface was hot now. He could feel the flesh around his wrists burning . The girl was near sobbing and he guessed it was from pain. Her clothing was charring badly and he could see raw and angry burns through the fabric. They were burning but it was a slow and agonizing burn.

"Sir!" said Uhura

Kirk had frozen when he heard Spock's soft words.

"I cannae get a lock on them captain can ye move closer?" said Scotty

"Sulu" said Kirk

Sulu nodded and moved the ship closer.

"Captain, we will be visible to the natives" said Sulu

Kirk shook his head.

"That can't be helped Mr Sulu, get them out of there Mr Scott" said Kirk

"Aye captn hold on" said Scotty.

He adjusted the beam for the second person . Here was no way he was leaving anyone in that valley.

She screamed she couldn't hold it any longer it hurt too much. Everything hurt and then suddenly there was relief. A strange tickling sensation and then blessed cool air. She opened her eyes. Was she dead?

"Dr Mc Coy to the transporter room, we have incoming" said Uhura over the com.

She was certain the man was already on his way but she wanted to make certain.

"Mr Scott?" said Kirk

"I've got them captain but best make sure the docs on the way" said Scott

"Sulu, get us out of here" said Kirk

Sulu nodded and lifted the ship into the air right over the natives heads. He set a course for orbit and noted Uhura was already vacating her seat. Another yeomen took her place for her shift and Sulu sighed in relief. Kirk slapped him on the back

"Mr Sulu you've got the bridge" said Kirk

Mr Sulu frowned at the captain's retreating back. He wondered briefly how long the man would be his captain after that performance.

The door slid open with a swoosh and McCoy strode into the transporter room. Flanking him was some security personnel doubling as orderlies escorting two stretchers. Spock was still on the transporter pad. His arms around a young native girl who was sobbing profusely. Spock noticed the doctor approach

"Alisande this man is a doctor. He will take care of you please go with him." said Spock

As usual he sounded calm but under the circumstances that was probably a good thing. McCoy loaded a hypo-spray with a sedative.

"Do I need to use this on you or are you getting on that stretcher?" said Mc Coy

Spock gave him a slightly annoyed look but did get on the stretcher. McCoy turned his attention back to the young lady.

"Miss? I know you're in pain I'm going to give you something to help with that okay?" said McCoy

He wasn't sure if the girl was dangerous. At the moment he didn't care because she had all the classic signs she was slipping into shock. She nodded yes or at least he thought she did and he depressed the hypo to her neck. She immediately collapsed and the orderlies helped her onto the stretcher.

Spock's was already traveling down the hall. Mc Coy stepped back and the orderlies wheeled the girl out the door and towards sick bay. McCoy walked beside her monitoring her condition. The hobgoblins uniform provided more protection than this girl's flimsy gown did. So of the two she was the one with the most damage. He swore as the first of her readings came back.

When he reached sick bay Spock was already on a bed and Chapel was running a dermal re-generator over the worst of his burns. They wheeled the girl's stretcher close to one of the beds and shifted her to it, then walked out to put the stretchers up. McCoy knew at least one of them would be nearby.

McCoy ran his tricorder over her and started up the rest of the diagnostic equipment on the bed. He noted that she was dehydrated and started a drip. He glanced over at Spock who now also had a drip going into his arm. He nodded in appreciation of Chapel's skills. The girl was a new species and he wanted to check her carefully. The initial scans came back and he frowned.

"Doctor?" said Chapel

"Her DNA work up says she at least partially human , get me a hypo I want to take a blood sample" said McCoy

Spock was frowning at his back. He should have protested her being even brought aboard in the first place but Jim wouldn't just leave someone to die like that.

"I know what your thinking you green blooded hobgoblin but she's not going anywhere until I say so" said McCoy

Spock opened his mouth to protest but the look on the doctor's face made him back off. He could always deal with this breach in protocol later.

"How does she fare?" said Spock

McCoy looked shocked for a moment by the inquiry.

"She has second and third degree burns all over her body and she is in shock. How do you think she fares?" said McCoy

"Doctor she appears to be stabilizing but I can't get to this wound to use the re-generator on it" said chapel

McCoy moved towards the foot of the bed and looked at what Chapel was complaining about.

"What in the?.."he said then tapped his com.

"McCoy to Scotty can you send someone with a plasma torch to sick bay" said McCoy

"It has something to do with the metal lines on their walkways, all their women wear it" said Spock McCoy swore under his breath about stupid jewelry and dumb customs. Spock ignored the man because he was used to the human covering up his frustrations with a foul attitude. He knew it covered up a very real concern for his patients.

A few minutes later an ensign from engineering walked in carrying the requested tool.

"Did you need something repaired sir?" said the young ensign

"No, I need something removed" said McCoy

He showed the young man the girl's leg.

"I will have to get something to protect her leg sir but I can cut it off" said the boy

McCoy nodded yes and the boy called for a protective apron. They ended up shoving part of the apron between the girls leg and the cuff. Chapel monitored the girl while the boy cut the piece of metal from her leg. A few minutes later they had it removed and Chapel went back to repairing the girls burns. It was about that time that Kirk walked in

"So, how are they?" said Kirk

He was watching the engineer walking out carrying the torch and the two halves of the bracelet.

"Do not discard that ensign I want it examined" said Kirk

Spock had been watching the engineer walk out with it. Kirk approached the girls bed and McCoy headed him off.

"She's still under sedation I will let you know when she is up to having visitors" said Mc Coy

Kirk's face fell just like a kid when denied a new toy. With a smirk Kirk turned towards Spock. The Vulcan looked less than pleased with the young Captain. In fact McCoy was wondering if he would have to fix the Captain's jaw again.

"So?" said Kirk

"I will debrief you as soon as I can write up my report" said Spock

Kirk frowned at the Vulcan. The man had nearly died why didn't he even acknowledge it?

"But you found the source of the dilithium right?" said Kirk

Spock narrowed his eyes the only real indicator the Vulcan was annoyed.

"No but I am certain the girl will provide the necessary intelligence in that regard" said Spock

Kirk raised an eyebrow in surprise, or rather both, because he couldn't quite do the one eyebrow thing that his first officer could. Kirk smiled that annoying arrogant smirk of his

"So you like her?" said Kirk

Spock pined the human with a glare.

"My feeling's for Alisande are irrelevant, she is a valuable resource that is all. Now if I am done here, I would like to retire to my quarters" said Spock

"So her name is Alisande" said Kirk

Spock's answer was a stony stare.

McCoy didn't bother to hide the smirk as he scanned Spock once more. He was still slightly dehydrated but Vulcan's had better constitutions then most species.

"Fine make sure you drink plenty of water and electrolyte supplements. Report back here tomorrow, before you report for duty" said McCoy

Spock nodded and hopped off the table. He was out the door before McCoy could say anything more. The doctor snorted and turned back towards his other patient. Kirk was hovering staring down at the girl. The doctor rolled his eyes and braced himself to toss out his somewhat lecherous captain. Not that he hadn't ogled a bit himself but that was professional ogling. So it didn't count right? Jim looked up at him McCoy was shocked to see just a bit of guilt on his friends face. McCoy opened his mouth to say something.

"I know that was too close, just keep me appraised of her condition" said Kirk

The young captain strode towards the door, his head bowed a bit in thought. He looked a bit older to the doctor, perhaps he was finally growing up. The door slid open and Kirk vanished. The door slid open again a second later and Uhura looked in.

"He's in his cabin" said McCoy

Uhura nodded gave a quick glance at the girl then vanished to talk to Spock.

"Alisande huh, well I'll be..someone who can fluster the hobgoblin and the captain, who would have thought" said McCoy

"He likes her" said Chapel

Mc Coy snorted not quite sharing her sentiment but there was something about the girl that did hold the Vulcan's interest. The Captain was no mystery. Jim would hit on anything with the right equipment. The Vulcan now that was the mystery. He wasn't sure what it was that held his interest, he could guess if Spock had been human. Vulcan's did hold an appreciation for beauty but he wasn't sure how much of that extended to the opposite sex.

He tapped on keys and perused the information scrolling across the screen. He had to admit to at least a professional admiration. Oh who was he kidding? Man he needed a drink and a girlfriend.

"Hmm first time I've seen that" he muttered

"Seen what doctor?" said Chapel

"She has a dual circulatory system" said McCoy

If he wasn't fascinated before he certainly was now.

"Amazing, two hearts, I don't think that's ever been encountered yet" said McCoy

Chapel smiled as she went towards the other side of the girl's bed. She checked the readings.

"She seems to have stabilized doctor, should I get the samples now" said Chapel

"Yes do a full work up will you and start a file" said McCoy

He was staring in rapt fascination at the screen in front of him.

"What should I put down as race doctor?" said Chapel

She was already transferring the data from the scanners to the ships files for non-star fleet personnel. "Leave it blank for now, we'll find out what they call themselves later" said McCoy

He tapped a few more buttons

"Amazing" he said more to himself this time.

Chapel just shook her head and continued her work. She was slowly getting used to the older man's quirks but at least he was easier to work with than Dr. Puri had been. At least McCoy didn't treat her like an idiot because she was only a nurse.

Yes she definitely did not mind working for McCoy at all. Her gaze shifted the the physician briefly. He was smiling a very genuine smile and his eyes seemed to light up with joy, he looked just like a little boy who just got the latest toy.

She smiled to herself. Puri would have never done that, he would have seen the girl as a bother and probably tried to convince the captain she was dangerous enough to the crew, to advocate her return. Chapel smiled, yes McCoy was much nicer to work with.

The doctor turned to get something out of his office and Chapel watched his backside. A quite a bit more attractive too. She turned away when he walked back out. Hoping he hadn't noticed that small lapse or the rising color in her cheeks.

She headed for the cabinets that contained the hypos, hoping her blush would be gone by the time she returned. She readied the hypos and took a moment to compose herself, glancing in the mirror to make sure before she walked back into the room. McCoy was checking the girls vitals again he bent down and chapel watched him lift one of the appendages that looked like wings on the girls back.

Chapel set up the tray on the other side and turned the girls arm so she could find a vein close enough to the surface to use. A slight tap on the girl's arm yielded what looked like a vein. Chapel tied off a tourniquet and took her samples. She quickly untied the tubing she was using for the tourniquet. The doctor held out his hand for one of the vials. Chapel ejected one and handed it to him before arranging the others on a carrying tray.

The doctor was holding the liquid up to the light. It looked like a shade of metallic red nail polish Chapel had in her cabin.

"Fascinating" said McCoy

Then he handed her the vial back.

"Any word on that awful anklet ensign Barnes took off her leg?" said McCoy

Chapel shook her head no. The girl moaned and shifted tucking her wing back underneath her. McCoy looked vaguely disappointed by its loss. Chapel gave him a questioning look.

"Should we sedate her again?" said Chapel

McCoy shook his head no. It was best if they let her wake on her own. Her eyes blinked open and she stared up at him in shock. She turned her gaze to the rest of the room and took in her surroundings. She sat up, slowly looking around the sick bay with an expression that could only be described as awe. McCoy reached for his com just in case she got violent.

"Where am I?" said Ali

He lowered his hand and almost sighed in relief, that he did not have to send for Uhura to converse with her. Chapel shifted and her gaze briefly rested on the other woman

"Alisande wasn't it?" said McCoy

The girl turned back and pined him with the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen.

"You are the healer Spock told me of?" said the girl

He smiled at the girl

"Yes, I'm doctor McCoy and this is my assistant nurse Chapel, your in the sick bay aboard the USS Enterprise" said McCoy

She wasn't sure how to respond. Everything was so bright and confusing. Was this the afterworld? She wasn't sure, so she asked questions based on what Spock had provided. Her gaze traveled over the room again and then came back to rest on the healer. She wondered just what was going on.

Folding her hands primly in her lap. She fell back on a ladies graces and answered his previous inquiry.

"Yes I am called Alisande, where is Spock?" said Ali

Surly he would provide answers.

"He's resting but I am sure he will be happy to know you are awake" said Chapel

The blond woman smiled warmly at the girl.

"Could you inform him when you get a chance?" said Ali

She wasn't sure how busy these people were and doubted they would want to waste their time catering to her whims.

"Of course" said Chapel

She glanced at the doctor. So Ali assumed he was in charge because she deferred to him and he was male. She crossed her legs and jumped. She had been expecting to brush the band around her ankle with her other leg.

"what?" said Ali

Her hand reached for the covering to remove it so she could look. Chapel was talking into her shirt for some reason. She pulled them back to reveal a pale but band-less ankle.

"Where?" she said

"We removed it, damn thing almost melted into your skin" said the doctor

His words were gruff but she could read the concern underneath them. The doctor opened his mouth to ask a question. The door slid open admitting Spock followed closely by a blond man wearing a huge grin.

Spock nodded in her direction with a look that was suspiciously like respect.

"Whoa!" said the blond

She turned to the newcomers and eyed the blond. The look in his eyes, told her everything she needed to know about this man. It was the same look the guys back home used to give her lately.

"Alisande, I was wondering if you would do me a favor and answer a few questions?" said Spock

His tone was the politest she had ever heard a male address a female. So she found herself agreeing readily. Whoever these people were they had saved her life of that much she was certain.

"Of course what is it you would like to know?" said Ali

"Jim Kirk, Captain Jim Kirk" said the blond holding out his hand to her.

She stared at it. what was she supposed to do back, what did this gesture even mean? Instead of extending her hand and doing anything that might inadvertently be offensive, she simply nodded in his direction. If he was the leader then what was Spock or was Spock the leader?

"Alisande, Lady of the house Rye' elle" said Ali

It was the only title she technically could claim.

"Spock was investigating a reading we got of your planet, it concerned a specific mineral deposit that was located in a building in the center of your town" said Kirk

Spock glared at the blond obviously unhappy with him for some reason.

"It was located very near the fountain in the center of town, a man was at the door taking currency" said Spock

He felt foolish for asking this she could tell. Ali wanted to help him out because he had comforted her when they were about to die. She wracked her mind for what he could be referring to. The only places around the square were brothels, which she doubted he was interested in or the.. museum.

"There is a museum in the square you speak of, but I would not know what there is inside that could possibly be this mineral you speak of" said Ali

Spock looked at the blond with an unreadable expression.

"Museum .. of what?" said McCoy

"Oh that one is anything before the plagues" said Ali

She shuddered, she did not like the displays in that building they frightened her. Especially the ones that showed images of the diseased. McCoy frowned and gave Chapel a look. The woman moved towards the immunizations and started readying hypos.

"What kind of plagues?" said McCoy.

He noted the girl winced when he said that.

"The duchan amu, it darkened the skin and those who caught it only lasted the night" said Ali

McCoy swore and walked towards his office. He came back out a second later holding a book,

"The black plague, your talking about the black plague, what percentage of you population did it affect?" said McCoy

Ali struggled to recall what the plaques had said. Woman were not supposed to be able to read as a rule but she had practiced in secret.

"About 80 percent that is what the plaque said" said Ali

The doctor lowered his book.

"I'm sorry what does this have to do with dilithium?" said Kirk

McCoy wanted to ask more but he seemed to be finding trouble with the words

"You mentioned a plaque what else is in that museum?" said Spock

Ali thought about it for a few minutes. She doubted they were interested in ancient artifacts from the victims.

"Just the boats, why?" said Ali

"Boats?" said Kirk

"What kind of boats?"said Spock

"The star boats why?" said Ali

"Star boats?" said Kirk

"Yes, the traders would go to Yelmara and back in a day, but they brought back the plague so no one uses them anymore" said Ali

Kirk's mouth dropped open in shock. Her world was capable of star travel and they abandoned it.

"Do you have any idea what kind of engine these boats used?" said Spock

Ali frowned again trying to recall what the plaque had said about them.

"Ah something about gravity displacement I think but it was a while ago" said Ali

The room was stunned to silence. They all wore looks of frozen disbelief which confused Ali. She had no idea why the contents of one museum would cause such a stir.

"Spock a word" said Kirk

He motioned for the other man to step in the hallway. Ali watched them go a bit more confused than ever now. She turned towards McCoy

"Did I say something wrong?" said Ali

McCoy moved closer to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"No sweetheart you did great, you just shocked us is all" said McCoy

He looked over at Chapel

"I need to ask a few things too about that plague. Do you mind answering them?" said McCoy

He flashed his most winning smile in an attempt to be charming.

"Ah yeah sure, what do you want to know?" said Ali

He smiled again.

"About how long ago were they?" said McCoy

"Oh ah cead bliain, er you would say a hundred cycles I think" said Ali

"Cycles?" said McCoy

"Ah 365 morns" said Ali

McCoy laughed and gave her a quick hug. Ali wasn't sure how to react to his actions.

"Oh thank god, a hundred years ago, oh man you scared me sweetheart" said McCoy

"Do you still want the immunizations sir?" said Chapel

"Yeah better be safe than sorry, don't want her catching something from us either" said McCoy "Immunizations?" said Ali

She had never even heard of that word. The woman walked back over towards them.

"I am going to give you a few injections that will keep you from getting sick okay" said Chapel

Ali hesitated unsure what hey were actually asking of her. She looked towards the doctor and he nodded at her. He seemed kindly and not likely to harm her, so she nodded her agreement. The woman set a strange device against her arm and squeezed the handle. Something sharp poked her in the arm and she yelped in surprise. That had hurt ,she rubbed the spot as the woman reached for another. There were four on that tray the woman was reaching for.

"We're only going to do a few and see how your body reacts to them, before we do the rest" said Chapel

Ali nodded grateful that they would not be using her as a pinning cushion.


End file.
